Confessions of a Red Martyr
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: Lisbon’s heart pounded in her chest, did she…did she just admit to a room full of people, two cameras, a talk show host and Jane himself that she...loved him? J/L.
1. Memos

**Confessions of a Red Martyr**

**Summary: ** Lisbon's heart pounded in her chest, did she…did she just admit to a room full of people, two cameras, a talk show host and Jane himself that she...loved him? J/L.

**Disclaimer: **I actually own Aaron Mitchell. He's always such a fun character to mess with!

**Warnings: **Language, OOC-ness, and Unedited.

**Spoilers: **Bleeding Heart.

**A/N: **

I swear one of these days I'll stop spamming inboxes with the large amount of stories I keep putting out, but I don't think anyone will mind considering that this story will only have three parts and I think it'll be a fun story to read. I already love the title, and I love the Jane/Lisbon banter… so far. Plus, it's always a wonderful joy to bring back a character from _Unchained Melodies_ :) I personally always loved that Aaron Mitchell character!

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Part One—**

**Memos **

After a fix of caffeine, Teresa Lisbon could usually handle anything—mountains of paperwork, annoying consultants, questioning suspects and following leads but every once in a while, especially when her infamous consultant leaned against her office door with his eyes closed, and hands in his vest pocket did she realize that caffeine could _only _help so much, and couldn't defuse the certain situation at that very moment.

"Do I even want to know why you're leaning against my door?" Lisbon greeted, as Jane's eyes opened to focus directly on her. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"Did you get the memo this morning?" Jane questioned, and Lisbon stared at him in confusion, did he honestly think that she _lived _at the CBI building?

"I've just come in, and haven't had my first sip of coffee yet and you're asking me about some _memo_?" Lisbon scoffed. "I don't live here, just to let you know."

"I know Lisbon." Jane responded, a slight grin highlighting his features. "I just figured that you'd love to be the first to get such _delightful _news." Lisbon narrowed her eyes at the tone Jane used for delightful.

"What did you do now?" Jane pulled his hands from his vest pocket to cross his arms against his chest, pouting slightly.

"Lisbon, why must you blame me every time something is _delightful_?"

"Because every time something is _delightful_, it usually means I've got a mountain of paperwork on my desk, and a mile long rap sheet of complaints because you've decided to go around and push the buttons of everyone in the immediate area." Lisbon simply gave, as Jane stared at her. "Now, move." Jane stepped away from her door to let Lisbon enter, before following after her as she sat down at her desk. "Is there a reason why you're still here?"

"Check your memo." Jane repeated, and Lisbon sighed before leaning down to reboot her computer before bring herself back to staring at Jane.

"I'd really like to know what this _delightful_ news is, Jane." Lisbon told him and Jane shook his head.

"If I tell you, it ruins the wonderful surprise." Jane's tone oozed sarcasm. "Not only that," Jane paused to grin again. "But I know you're going to go off."

"I'm not going to…." Lisbon trailed off as she stared at the email on her computer screen, her green eyes absorbing each word upon the email document before she said anything. "_They want WHAT_?" Jane moved to sit on her couch. "After what happened to us the last time?" Jane nodded. "You can't be happy with this…"

"Oh, I'm not." He spoke, brightly. "But, I'm just biding my time until…"

"So help me Jane, if you touch Mitchell…" Jane only stood from her couch, before leaving her office with the simple answer echoing in his wake.

"Now, why would I do that?"

*** * * * * ***

"—and we're pretty sure that Maidus doesn't have any connections to a prior case?" Rigsby questioned, the whole team of the Serious Crimes Unit (excluding Jane) sat at one of the conference tables in their unit to discuss the current case when a sudden shouting in the corridors caught everyone's immediate attention.

"—_fire that damned consultant_." Lisbon groaned, before shooting a dirty glare at Jane.

_"What the hell did you do?"_ Lisbon hissed as Jane shrugged innocently.

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear Lisbon?"

"You know damn well what you did." She hissed back, and he shook his head.

"I sat here the entire time." Jane replied, holding his hands up in surrender. "I've not moved from this spot once today…."

"He hasn't boss." Van Pelt chimed in, as Aaron Mitchell stormed into the Serious Crimes Unit and stopped in front of Jane, his eyes narrowed and his breaths coming out in irregular puffs of air.

"Morning Aaron." Jane innocently stated. "I'm pretty sure the whole state of California could…"

"_Lisbon!_" Mitchell screeched, ignoring Jane's comment. "Did you know about this…?"

"No sir, I didn't." Lisbon replied back. "What did he do?" Aaron glared at Lisbon.

"_Someone_ sent about thirty pizzas to my office…" Mitchell snarled. "The only person daring enough would be…"

"Ah, but no proof." Jane responded. "Shame isn't it?" Mitchell fumed.

"I'll get you for this one, Jane." Mitchell argued.

"Good luck with that, but while you're down here for a lovely visit…" Jane began, as Mitchell narrowed his eyes again. "I would like to make a complaint." Lisbon groaned silently again.

"Jane." Mitchell hissed. "Stop complaining about me to me." Rigsby covered his laugh with a cough, at which Mitchell glared at him for it.

"But, _this _time I have a reasonable complaint." Lisbon shook her head. "You see, Lisbon and I…"

"Jane, you also can't complain about the orders I give you or Agent Lisbon to me." Mitchell responded. "Both of you will be on that talk show in a week, and both of you will talk about how _wonderful _the CBI is…"

"I thought you told me not to lie." Jane replied, grinning in Lisbon's direction. "The CBI doesn't actually give me any pension and…"

So help me…"

"You know," Jane interrupted him. "You and Lisbon could actually be related. She always uses the same line "So help me…" when she's about to scold me."

"Lisbon!" Mitchell snapped, and Lisbon turned to stare at him. "I give you full permission to do anything to keep him on his best behavior before, during and after the interview." Mitchell left the unit speechless, as Lisbon stared at Jane.

"Well, that settles that." Jane responded. "Anyway, Maidus?"

"You can't keep pissing him off like that." Lisbon warned him, ignoring his statement. "I thought I told you not to touch him…"

"I didn't do anything!" Jane defended.

"…and I'm an undercover agent who isn't Teresa Lisbon." Jane stared up at her from his couch, eyes squinted.

"Hmm… I thought you were a bit off today." Lisbon swore silently in his direction. "Don't worry Lisbon, if you weren't you…I would know it."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Jane. I feel so much safer with you around" Jane brightly grinned in response.

* * *

**A/N 2:**

Also, and this is a strange request but if you have a question that you'd like to see the talk show host ask Jane and Lisbon, please send the questions in a review. Thanks!!!


	2. The Interview

**Confessions of a Red Martyr**

**Summary:** Lisbon's heart pounded in her chest, did she…did she just admit to a room full of people, two cameras, a talk show host and Jane himself that she…loved him?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _The Mentalist_, I might actually be able to get a car—but I do own Aaron Mitchell and Michelle.

**Warnings: **Language, OOC-ness and Unedited.

**Spoilers: **Rose-Colored Glasses.

**A/N: **

I figured we could all use some comedy tonight—I don't know about you all, but it's been one exhausting week and things on my end are a little…uh…difficult at the moment, but oh well—a new week will soon be here.

Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and alerters—I want to especially thank the reviewers who left questions; this chapter would not have been written without all the questions and especially a few answers that some of you thought the characters should answer back with.

I don't know when Part Three will be up, but hopefully it will be up soon!

Enjoy this chapter, which is mostly dialogue!

* * *

**Part Two—**

**The Interview**

"Welcome, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon and Consultant Patrick Jane from the Serious Crimes Unit of the California Bureau of Investigation." The audience clapped, as both Lisbon and Jane stepped onto the stage to greet the host, Michelle Ackers. Michelle shook Lisbon's hand before shaking Jane's and the audience's loud clapping died down as the three of them took their seats—Lisbon and Jane sat next to Michelle's desk and Michelle sat in her desk to interview the both of them. "How are you both doing tonight?"

"Good." Both responded. "Yourself."

"Couldn't be better." Michelle responded, sweeping her dark locks behind her ears and staring at the both of them before glancing at the teleprompter. "Anyway, both of you work for the CBI—how is that?" Jane grinned, and Lisbon groaned; they were going to regret this one later but she refused to stop Jane from answering.

"Oh it's absolutely wonderful." Jane responded. "Our boss is an absolute…" Lisbon narrowed her eyes and he coughed lightly. "Guy."

"What he means to say is…"

"Our boss is an ass." Jane stated. "I can't lie…" Yeah, Jane was going to be fired after this interview. She could imagine the vein throbbing in Mitchell's neck as the both of them sat on the stage confessing the secrets about the CBI. "Oh, and he's also sexist and doesn't like pizza."

"He likes pizza, Jane." Lisbon told him. "He just doesn't like _thirty _of them."

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Next question then," Michelle interrupted, ignoring the boss comment in favor to ask a more interesting one. "Do the both of you hang out outside work?"

"No." Lisbon responded, glancing over at her consultant who merely shrugged.

"We have a few times, but usually it involves hypnotizing her into some type of risky behavior…" Jane replied, as Michelle looked over at him.

"You do this often?" She had her eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes." Jane grinned. "In fact, several times a day." Lisbon glared at him, but knew that if she kicked him—they'd actually have documented proof of her hurting her consultant.

"Not true!" Lisbon interrupted. "Jane and I have a strict co-worker relationship…"

"That's not what you said last night!" Lisbon stared at him before huffing.

"We were undercover…"

"In more than one way." He grinned, as Lisbon figured that Jane _actually _had a death wish—she was going to kill him for this one later, way later—after the show perhaps. Michelle cleared her throat and continued on to ask the next question.

"Agent Lisbon, how do you not manage to shoot your uh…handsome yet annoying consultant?" Michelle squinted at the teleprompter, before lifting her mug to her lips and sipping.

"Handsome?" Lisbon snorted, before glancing over at Jane who had an innocent expression on his face. "You played with the damn prompter, didn't you?"

"No…" Jane responded. "Why would I do that?" Lisbon stared at him. "Oh come on Lisbon, how do you manage not to shoot your hot, handsome consultant?" Lisbon stared at him.

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on, you know we all need to know." Jane pleaded, the audience clapped in agreement as Lisbon narrowed her eyes.

"Because Mitchell allows me to use everything on him but my gun." Lisbon answered. "I think we've all tempted shooting him a few times."

"Oh thanks Lisbon." Jane sarcastically stated. "I thought you all loved my smile."

"Jane, unpopular to your belief—the world does not revolve around you and your smile." The audience gave a negative response to her response, and she ignored them; while the man was impossibly handsome, it didn't mean everyone had to side with the damn man. He grinned in her direction as if he could _actually _read her thoughts, which she hoped he couldn't because she was thinking about a few inappropriate things that a boss shouldn't think about her consultant.

"Agent Lisbon, what is it like working with Mr. Jane?" Michelle had gone straight into the next question, and Lisbon shook her head before answering.

"Honestly?" Lisbon asked, and Michelle nodded. "I can say I'm never bored."

"Mr. Jane, what is it like working with Agent Lisbon and the rest of her team?"

"I can say that Lisbon's very violent." Jane responded. "She likes to throw things at me, and everyone else encourages it."

"Oh, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby encourage it?" Lisbon asked. "If we called them right now, I'm pretty sure they'd agree that you deserve it."

"Ah, but Lisbon…"

"No." Michelle coughed again, and Lisbon noticed how this was one interviewer who seemed to let the both of them direct the conversation—which she was fine with, as long as Jane decided to not release everything to everyone.

"Why does your unit have the most complaints?" It was the one question she dreaded, but for the first time she'd answer honestly with a large smirk on her face.

"It's Jane." Lisbon blamed. "In the past year alone, he's been hit fifteen times."

"I didn't deserve any of those…!"

"Jane, you insulted them all."

"Meh, they deserved it."

"Oh, so I'm justified in hitting you then?" Jane blanched. "You insult me all the time."

"No… I…"

"Oh, okay." Lisbon responded. "During the commercial break then." Michelle stared at the both of them.

"You do realize that you're still on TV right?" Lisbon stopped for a moment, as Jane chuckled.

"Guess not."

"This question is a bit more personal, I know this is against policy in the CBI, but are the both of you seeing each other?"

"Seeing each other?" Jane asked. "Yeah, I see her right now." To make his point, he waved at Lisbon who just rolled her eyes in response.

"I meant dating."

"No." Lisbon responded. "We have a strict policy against inner relationships."

"Technically, it wouldn't be illegal as he is your consultant and…"

"Nah." Jane responded. "Lisbon's not into the whole dating stuff." Lisbon glanced at him.

"You would know this how?"

"Oh come on, it's not like I can't read you."

"Oh really?"

"Oh really." Jane answered, before turning toward Michelle. "You see Michelle, Lisbon wants me—but she can't have me."

"I don't want you."

"No, you need me."

"Jane, I'm going to…"

"Yes, we can shed some light on this new found love you have for me later."

"I don't love you!" Lisbon shouted. "For the last time."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm pretty irresistible."

"I'm pretty sure a lobster is more irresistible than you, and the lobster might actually listen to me." Jane grinned, before shaking his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that a lobster is not going to close cases for you."

"We don't need you." She stated.

"No, you're right…you don't _need _me." He responded. "You _want_ me."

"Oh please." Lisbon snorted once more, and he grinned at her. "We keep you around for the entertainment…"

"Maybe later, I'll show you how to mime." Jane answered. "Keep your hands occupied." Lisbon glared at him; it seemed like everyone knew when to keep quiet as Michelle kept the questions rolling.

"Mr. Jane, since you are not a sworn law officer how do you integrate into the structure of the CBI?"

"That's a good question," He responded, before taking a deep breath to answer. "I don't really. I disseminate chaos, confusion and dissension, but eventually enlightenment and the enlightenment is what they pay me for..."

"And the many lawsuits, and the many hours of paperwork…" Lisbon commented, as Jane grinned brightly. "A never ending job of _enlightenment_."

"You know you love it."

"Not really." Lisbon responded, when in honesty—she did _love _it, if anything Jane always kept her on her toes.

"Agent Lisbon, is it distracting to work with such a charming man as Jane?" Jane chuckled, as Lisbon opened her mouth and then close it again before narrowing her eyes in the direction of the reporter.

"Why do most of these questions deal with a "supposed" relationship between Jane and I?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." Jane responded, and Lisbon didn't know what to reply to that question as Jane _was _distracting, but not because he was charming—it was rather because he was a pain in the…

"I don't make the questions." Michelle responded, as Lisbon shook her head. "The producers do."

"I'm not answering this one." Michelle accepted the answer and continued on with her next round of questions, which shouldn't have surprised either of them but it did.

"Do either of you feel any sexual tension toward the other?" Both Jane and Lisbon blushed, at which the audience awed before clapping loudly which caused Michelle to just stare at the both of them in curiosity.

"Nope." He responded, quickly. "What about you Lisbon?" Oh he was lying alright, and this was the man who often said that she couldn't read him as well as he could read her.

"Sexual tension?" Lisbon asked. "None here." Of course, then again she was lying also. They always felt sexual tension; it was _in _the job description under the pay negotiations and the part about paid-vacations.

"Lies!" Someone from the audience cried out, at which Jane waved his hand to push the idea away.

"Everyone in the room can feel it!" Another random audience member shouted.

"There's no sexual tension or attraction!" Jane replied. "We're just really good co-workers and friends." Michelle nodded, and continued on with her next question which caused both Jane and Lisbon immediate relief, sex was not something either of them wanted to even discuss.

"Have either of you shared any moments together?"

"Define shared." Lisbon muttered. "It was taken."

"Are you still upset about that dance?" He asked. "I told you to pretend…"

"I couldn't pretend when you kept asking me about what instrument I played in high school." She explained. "It ruined the effect of sharing."

"There's an effect of sharing?" Jane asked. "Why wasn't I told of this, Lisbon?" She sighed.

"He's clueless." Lisbon explained, as Michelle shrugged.

"He seems pretty knowledgeable to me." Jane grinned in Michelle's direction, of all the damn TV hosts they could have been interviewed by—they had to find the one that had a minor crush on the egotistical man. Life just wasn't fair.

"Mr. Jane, what would you say to Agent Lisbon if you were about to die?" Jane stared at the reporter, before flashing his eyes back to Lisbon who waited for his answer with her arms crossed against her chest—he coughed lightly before grinning.

"I'd obviously say that I'd want to be buried with my couch." Jane responded.

"Your couch?" Michelle questioned, her eyes trained on him as he nodded.

"My couch."

"Yeah, it sounds about right." Lisbon replied, agreeing—if anything, Jane's last words would _probably _be about his couch; not about any life changing secrets. "He enjoys his couch."

"Nope, I just love Elvis."

"Wait…?"

"Elvis is Lisbon's adorable cactus." Jane kidded. "She needs something that has the exterior like her." Michelle didn't get the joke, as she just stared at which Jane pouted. "No?" Lisbon narrowed her eyes again.

"Do you need to keep bringing up the comparison that I'm just like a cactus?" Lisbon asked. "Who names their cacti?"

"Cacti?" Jane asked.

"The plural form of cactus."

"Oh." He responded. "I see, but Elvis misses us."

"Elvis is a _stain_."

"In the shape of a cactus?" Michelle questioned, at which Jane shook his head again. "Never mind, I have one more question to ask—Agent Lisbon, what would you say to Mr. Jane if you were about to die?" Lisbon took a deep breath, and Jane stared at her as she began.

"I guess I would say that he's an excellent consultant, a pain at times—but he's a good man, and he shouldn't let his past haunt him…"

"You would say that?" He asked, tilting his head—the man at times reminded her of a puppy. "That's all you would say?"

"I would also say," She narrowed her eyes in his direction. "I appreciate you."

"And…"

"If you do anything stupid, I will come back and haunt you."

"Ah, now there's the Lisbon I know and love." He responded. "But is that really all?"

"Pretty much." She responded.

"You're lying…"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and I can read your mind…"

"No, I'm not and you can't."

"Yes you are, and yes I can."

"No."

"Come on Lisbon, none of us are going to judge you here." Jane told her. "I told you mine…"

"I didn't press you, so don't press me."

"Lisbon!" Jane whined. "Please, please, please, please, please…" Lisbon gritted her teeth, Jane's repeated questions were irritating her; she had to shut him up.

"Fine!" Lisbon interrupted, angrily. "I would say that I'm in love with you!" Everyone grew silent and even Jane who had his mouth ajar in surprise as Michelle's eyes were wide in surprise while Lisbon's heart pounded in her chest, did she…did she just admit to a room full of people, two cameras, a talk show host and Jane himself that she…loved him?

Before anyone could stop her, she yanked the microphone from her blouse and stood from her seat to run off stage ignoring Jane's calls from behind her.


	3. The Truth

**Confessions of a Red Martyr **

**Summary: **Lisbon's heart pounded in her chest, did she…did she just admit to a room full of people, two cameras, a talk show host and Jane himself that she…loved him?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, and Unedited.

**A/N: **

Awww, this story is over. It was such a fun piece to write, and of course—who doesn't love Jane/Lisbon humor? I'm also quite proud of myself that I managed to update faster. :) ah, success!

Anyway, a huge shout-out/thanks to MissNitaGirl, Frogster, Ebony10, BFangz, xxxBekaForEvaxxx, lisbon69, jl, Koezh, Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit, raquelvalente91, TeresaAmaliaJane, Krolinette, Katya, phoenixmagic1, shepweir always, martini crazy, Simonisthecuttestmentalist, oldmoviewatcher for all the wonderful reviews, and of course all the readers and alerters for this story. :hugs!:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three--**

**The Truth  
**

Her hands trembled, as she fumbled to pull the top off the water bottle which had been given to her by one of the many crew members who lingered backstage and who had also watched her make a shattering confession on live television; out of everything that she could have said, she could have told him that she'd miss him, but no she just happened to admit that she _loved _him; and that wasn't the truth.

She wasn't in _love_ with him, and she couldn't take her words back.

* * *

Patrick Jane was a man of many words, he prided himself on that; if it was needed, he would voice the truth, and even if it wasn't needed he voiced it anyway. However, on that stage in front of the audience, two cameras and a talk show host he found himself completely speechless.

"Well…" Michelle started, as she trained her eyes on him. "She just admitted she loved you." Jane nodded. "You called after her, but you're still here?" Jane nodded again, his mouth still slightly open. "Do you want to run after her?" He hesitated; did he really want to chase after the woman who had given him so much when he felt he didn't deserve it? No, he didn't want to chase after her—if he ran after her, she'd run further away which left him only one choice to voice exactly how he felt. He turned to Michelle slowly, and with the brightest grin on his face he asked if he could say something else.

Michelle nodded, and Jane stood from his chair and kept his eyes directly on the camera as he began to speak.

"Lisbon…"

* * *

_"Lisbon…" _Lisbon turned hastily toward the TV monitor, her hands still clutching the closed water bottle—Jane stood in front of the camera with one of the most ridiculous grins on his face. She groaned, only Jane would manage to try and make her look like more of a fool on camera that she already had been; after this event she was swearing off all cameras. _"I would chase after you, but you're the one with the many weapons and all I've got is my voice and my charming personality._" The audience laughed in response to his remark, and Lisbon rolled her eyes; once again…only Jane. _"I know you're probably backstage, trying to find a safe place to hide from your admission but Lisbon, why are you trying to hide from it?" _His grin grew again. _"Though, the next time you want to make an admission on TV—tell me first, so I can make one also." _He softly laughed. _"But I'll make a list of admissions right now," _the camera zoomed in on his upper body, face and hands as he began to lift his fingers in response to his list. _"One, I was the one who sent those thirty pizzas." _

"Obviously." She muttered as it wasn't exactly hard to figure out that Jane sent them; everyone in the whole building knew it but Mitchell was probably going to dock his paycheck for how much the pizzas were.

"_Two, I've also read your emails in the past twenty days—which really weren't anything interesting." _Lisbon glared at the monitor, Jane was already digging himself a hole by admitting that. _"And third, I don't know how or when or even why it happened, but I am in love with you." _Jane chuckled softly, and he stepped over to Michelle to shake her hand before slinking off stage. Lisbon stared at the screen in amazement, if someone had told her two weeks ago that both she and Jane would be on a talk show, answer some personal questions and then end up confessing to each other how they felt (well, in Jane's case anyway) she would have probably laughed in the persons face before turning away, but today proved that anything could happen. "Lisbon!" Lisbon tensed, and turned her green eyes to meet Jane who was strolling near her. "How was that for an interview?" Instead of hugging him or even saying something in return to his confession; she hit him on the arm. "I admit that I love you, and all you can think about is the email thing?"

"You read my email." Lisbon told him, as Jane grinned.

"If it helps Lisbon, nothing was interesting and I wasn't actually looking for anything to do with it." He told her. "Although, if you get any emails from the…." Lisbon glared at him, as she crossed her arms against her chest in anger. Unfortunately (or fortunately in Lisbon's case) Mitchell decided to make his appearance to scowl at the both of them. "Did you enjoy how we put the CBI in such a positive light?" Mitchell glared at him.

"Positive light does not mean you declaring me as an ass." Mitchell explained, before turning to Lisbon. "I thought I said…"

"You did, but Jane has a few problems in listening to directions."

"_A few_?" Mitchell questioned. "The man failed the department's yearly check-up in following directions."

"I passed, so ha." Jane interceded, smugly.

"With a 70." Mitchell responded back. "The last time I checked, the passing score _was _a 70."

"Meh, it's only a number." Jane tossed it off. "As I recall I passed the observational skills…"

"You passed it because you intimidated the test-giver by telling him who he was…."

"You say it like that's a bad thing." Jane commented, Mitchell stared at him and chose to ignore his answer in order to continue speaking to Lisbon.

"Over-all the interview was well done, though I can't I say I approve of the _confessions _at the end—but every interview needs some sort of a love story." Mitchell responded, and he turned to walk away. "I know they were pretend and…"

"Pretend?" Jane asked. "I don't do pretend." Mitchell turned back to stare at Jane in surprise.

"Wait, this wasn't some stunt that Jane pulled you into Agent Lisbon?" Mitchell questioned, and Lisbon shook her head no.

"Sadly, it's not." Lisbon responded. "I take full responsibility for both confessions…" Jane chuckled again, and the both of them stared at him.

"You can't take responsibility for my confession," He told her. "I can't even take responsibility for my confession."

"Well, someone needs to take responsibility." Mitchell told the both of them, and Jane, with a slight smile pointed out onto the general direction of the stage.

"Michelle." Mitchell raised his eyebrow in response.

"You're blaming…"

"She asked us all those relationship questions…" Lisbon didn't even try to add that the only reason all those questions had been asked was because Jane had decided it would be funny to try and add unusual questions to the interview via prompter. Mitchell seemed to accept Jane answer, and he hurried off (probably to go find someone to yell at) which left both Jane and Lisbon alone. "I won."

"You won by blaming someone who had nothing to do with this." Lisbon replied, and he shrugged.

"Aaron won't yell at her." Jane explained. "He just wanted to find someone to thank for the wonderful PR stunt."

"How is us admitting our feelings on national TV a…." Lisbon was confused, rules kept anyone in the unit from participating in a relationship.

"Oh, like Aaron said—it's a love story." Jane snickered. "And everyone wants a love story."

"I don't." Lisbon replied, and Jane grinned in her general direction.

"Oh yes you do." He responded. "I'm going to bet that as a child, you always loved to hear fairy tales."

"Nope."

"Liar." He told her. "As a little girl, you enjoyed the stories where princes swept princess off from their horrible lives."

"Nope." She repeated. "You're wrong."

"Really?" He asked. "You're going to keep lying to me? That's just insulting." Lisbon gave a smirk.

"No lies here." She replied.

"Okay then, if there are '_no lies here_.'" He repeated her statement, as she stared at him. "Tell me—did you just blurt the "I love you" to get me to shut up, or did you say it because you _meant _it?" Lisbon hesitated; she could tell him that she just said it because she wanted him to shut up but… something inside of her told her that while Jane would laugh off both confessions, and they would continue their consultant/boss relationship without any more acknowledgement of the confession both had just played.

Did she really want to play the "it never happened" card again? She shook her head, and watched Jane's face fall and he offered her a small smile before he turned around to walk away. Here was her chance, she could let him go and pretend that the shake of her head had been her denial or…she took a deep breath.

"Wait…where are you going?" She asked him, Jane turned to her with a smile.

"Back to work," He responded, and she shook her head to tell him that he wasn't going back to work—work could wait until they had this whole thing settled out. "Or, I guess I could always go find some trouble to get involved with."

"Why?" Lisbon asked.

"Because it's expected of me…"

"No, _why_ are you in love with me?" Jane tilted his head to the side, mulling over the answer.

"Well, you won't hesitate to kick my ass when I do something stupid." Jane told her, laughing softly. "And, I'd be a fool not to be." Lisbon's heart swelled in her chest, and she realized that her heart pounding in her chest earlier hadn't been from the confession to everyone but rather from the vocalized admission to herself that she actually had feelings for him beyond their work and friend relationship. "Well, I better…"

"Jane, you're impossible." She stated, interrupting him. "You tell me you love me, and then you decide to walk away?"

"You…"

"I never said anything Jane." She told him. "I shook my head because I'm an idiot." He raised his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be so hard on you…" She held her hand up to stop him from continuing.

"I'm an idiot because just twenty minutes ago, I admitted I loved you." She stated. "Just five minutes ago, I told myself that I didn't love you and I was lying, and just a minute ago—I realized that I did love you." She fiddled with her water bottle, before meeting his stare. "And I'd be a fool not to…"


End file.
